Beaver Creek
Beaver Creek is the setting for The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and a returning location in Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2. Located in the mountainous region of western Oregon, USAE3 2018: The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit with Michel Koch of DONTNOD Entertainment (June 14, 2018) (between Salem, Eugene and Mt. Jefferson, and is in Lane CountyMarked in Sean's map of the surrounding area during "Rules".), it is the hometown of protagonist Chris Eriksen and his father Charles. In Episode 2, Sean and Daniel Diaz decide to visit the town in order to seek help from their grandparents, Claire and Stephen Reynolds, after Daniel's illness begins to worsen. Captain Spirit The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit takes place entirely within and around the Eriksens' household on a snowy winter day. The house is located in a fairly secluded location surrounded by pine trees, with the Reynolds' household being the only other building nearby. Episode Two - "Rules" from Stephen Reynold's train set.]] After Daniel falls ill, Sean decides to take a detour from their journey to Puerto Lobos towards Beaver Creek to find help from their grandparents, Claire and Stephen Reynolds. After being taken in, the brothers stay at the Reynolds' house for the next few days while attempting to keep a low profile. Despite their efforts, Sean and Daniel are eventually located by the police, forcing them to flee the household and hitch a ride on a passing freight train out of town. Locations * Eriksen Household * Reynolds Household * Christmas Market * Beaver Creek Fire Department Known Residents * Christopher Eriksen - Spent the majority of his childhood in Beaver Creek after moving there a year after his birth in 2007. Moved to a new household after Emily's death due to Charles' missed mortgage payments. * Charles Eriksen - Moved with Emily Eriksen and their child from Eugene, Oregon to Beaver Creek in 2007, where he began working as a basketball coach. Moved to a new household sometime after Emily's death due to his missed mortgage payments. * Claire Reynolds - Lives next-door to the Eriksens in a two-story household. * Stephen Reynolds - Formerly Beaver Creek's Fire Chief. Lives next-door to the Eriksens in a two-story household. * Nick - Holds a position in Beaver Creek's town council."Busy, you know? The store, the town council, the dogs..." (Episode 2, "Christmas Spirit" - Nick's conversation with Charles at the Christmas market.) * Angus Lee - Holds the position of Beaver Creek's Sheriff. Former Residents * Karen Reynolds - Moved with Esteban Diaz to Seattle, Washington, where they had two children, Sean and Daniel. * Emily Eriksen (deceased) - Moved with Charles Eriksen and their child from Eugene, Oregon to Beaver Creek in 2007, where she began working as a kindergarten teacher. Died in a hit-and-run on December 16, 2014. * Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz - Stayed with the Reynolds for approximately a week before being found by the police and forced to escape. Trivia * Beaver Creek's motto is the "Best Dam Town in America"; found on a postcard at the Eriksen Household. * Chris comments that he has never actually seen a beaver around the town. * "It's not directly near Arcadia Bay, but it's still in Oregon, so not that far," according to Co-Director Raoul Barbet.25 minutes with Life is Strange 2's brilliantly unexpected free prequel (June 10, 2018) * A real community called exists in Oregon near Oregon City, which shares the same name without the space. It is unknown if it was used as inspiration or if Beaver Creek is referring to the same location. * According to Sean's map, Beaver Creek is located near the real unincorporated towns of McKenzie Bridge and Rainbow. References ru: Бивер-Крик pt-br: Beaver Creek Category:Captain Spirit Category:Locations Category:Locations (Captain Spirit) Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Cities Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Season 2